


Smile

by Deity_of_Morality



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deity_of_Morality/pseuds/Deity_of_Morality
Summary: That damned frown he always wears...





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy one shot!

Hinata really enjoys making people smile. 

Most people think he does it out of common courtesy, or to make friends, but he knows why he does it.

 

Believe it or not, Hinata use to not speak much. He kept to himself, go to school, then go home, go to school, then go home, it was the same everyday, so much so, that Hinata wouldn't be able to differ those days if asked to.

 

It was all a big blur of the same thing, with the same people, and the same place, the same bike he rode, the same polite people, the same bullies, the same teachers, and not one person did he become close to, not one.

 

It was lonely, he realized.

 

He'd gotten all the way to his last year of middle school that way, and even went so far as wearing hats to draw attention away from his hair.

 

Then he saw the Small Giant.

 

He was inspired.

 

He tried befriending some people for his team in middle school, and he still would say they're friends, not the close type, but the kind you say hello to when you run into each other at the market.

 

By the time he got to Kurasuno, he felt desperate to become something.

 

He didn't care about the loneliness so much as how boring he felt. 

 

He began thinking about those previous days, and got more and more revved up to have one, just  _ one _ memorable day.

 

The thing he remembers most, is someone's smile.

 

Even if he didn't remember this,  maybe they would. They'd think about that orange haired kid who made them smile, and he made sure they knew that kid was Hinata Shoyou.

  
  


So when he met Kageyama, you can imagine his frustration.

 

He couldn't tell anyone why, but he wanted Kageyama to remember him, but no matter what he did, Kageyama didn't smile.

 

He teased him, and got teased back, but he didn't smile. 

He praised him and got a stricken look, but still no smile.

He worked hard to become useful to Kageyama, on and off the court. Never has Kageyama smiled at him.

 

Until one day, when Hinata went for a Sunday morning run.

It wasn't anything unusual, he did this every morning, what made it different, was the path he chose.

 

It led to Kageyama, also on a morning run.

 

“Why are you in the park at 7 am?” He asked curiously. 

Kageyama slowed as Hinata caught up with him.

 

“Same as you it seems.” He said between breaths, “Don't you have trails by your house?” Hinata shrugged.

 

“Well, yes, but they're quite crowded most of the time.” Kageyama nodded as they slowed to a stop, catching their breath.

“How long’ve you been here?” He asked. Kageyama thought.

 

“6:30.” He said as Hinata offered him the second water bottle in his pouch, him accepting graciously. “Thanks.” Hinata smiled.

 

“You're welcome. Do you only run, or do you have a regiment?” He asked. 

Kageyama rose his brow.

 

“Regiment.” Hinata grinned. He always has been more motivated when he sees Kageyama.

 

“Wanna make a competition out of it today? If nothing else, you'll have a workout buddy.” That sentence was what did it.

 

Kageyama’s eyes sparked, his lips stretching into a smile Hinata would remember forever.

 

“Sure. You sure you can keep up?” Hinata grinned devilishly. 

 

“I think that's my line.”


End file.
